


(BAU Interlude:) Housewarming Party

by sperrywink



Series: Sebastian Will Hit On Anyone [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Glee, NCIS, Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Housewarming Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Derek comes to Sebastian's housewarming party, but not without ulterior motives.





	(BAU Interlude:) Housewarming Party

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I finished these 2 sections in March and never posted them. Yeah, I don't get it either.

Derek was interested in seeing Sebastian’s new townhouse, but he was even more curious to see Sebastian interact with his lover Ian Edgerton. Edgerton had a reputation as a stone-cold bastard, and Derek couldn’t picture flirty Sebastian with someone like that. He didn’t know if the rumors about Edgerton were wrong or if Sebastian was in over his head, but he planned to find out.

When he pulled up to the place, he nodded in appreciation. It was a decent neighborhood within walking distance of Springfield’s Main Street, and the front looked well-kept and inviting. Picking up the 12-pack of beer he had brought along for the housewarming barbeque, he headed towards the front door checking out the foundation and window-framing as he waited for Sebastian to answer the door.

Sebastian answered with a big smile and a beer in one hand. “Morgan! Glad you could come visit my humble abode. Come on in, I’ll give you the nickel tour.”

Sebastian pointed out the living room and connected dining room on the way to the kitchen where Derek dropped off his beer. Through the sliding glass doors in the back, he could see a couple people milling about in the backyard, settling up the grill and whatnot. He recognized all of them from the BAU, so none were Edgerton. They then went back to the front to head up the stairs.

Sebastian said, “I’ve taken over the second floor,” pointing out his bedroom, a guest room, and a bathroom, and then heading towards another staircase, continued with, “Ian has the third floor.”

Derek asked, ‘You guys don’t share a room?” He was definitely getting a taking advantage vibe from that.

Sebastian gave him a look like he knew what Derek was thinking, but only said, “Sure we do, when we want to.”

Humming noncommittally, Derek peeked into Edgerton’s bedroom. It was spare and utilitarian, and didn’t reflect much personality, except for the huge gun cabinet in the corner. Sebastian didn’t give him time to linger, but instead pointed out Edgerton’s office and another bathroom. The office had a bit more personality. It was messy with papers stamped with the FBI seal. They didn’t look like case notes, and were probably instructor stuff for his teaching, Derek surmised.

Sebastian pulled on his arm with a roll of his eyes, and said, “Come on down and hang with everyone outside, you snoop.”

His game up, Derek just asked, “Edgerton isn’t here?”

“He’s on a case in Maryland today. If he catches his guy, he might make it. It’s up in the air at the moment.” Sebastian seemed nonchalant about it, but Derek wondered if he was just masking hurt feelings. It was hard to tell with Sebastian.

Deciding he couldn’t make Edgerton appear by force of will, Derek followed Sebastian outside, picking up a cold beer on the way outside to the back patio. He said hello to Hotch who was wrangling Jack, and moved over to join Rossi at the grill. He said, “Sebastian letting you man his grill?”

“Apparently real men don’t need to hover over a hot, smelly grill. Or so I’ve been told.”

Derek huffed a laugh after exchanging indulgent looks with Rossi. Sebastian was a trip most days.

He hung out with Rossi for a while, always keeping an eye out for new arrivals. He was surprised to see some of the Alphabet Soup that he didn’t think Sebastian knew showing up like Tony DiNozzo of NCIS and some Homeland Security people as well as a spook or two. Most were friendly with Sebastian, if not downright affectionate, so they weren’t all here for Edgerton.

Seeing Tony DiNozzo settle at one of the tables near the sliding glass doors into the kitchen, he decided to go over and say hello. They played in the same basketball league, and had never crossed paths professionally, so when he came abreast of Tony, he asked, “I didn’t know you knew Sebastian?”

“Hey, Derek! I mostly know Ian. We went through FLETC together.”

“I was told he might not be showing up?”

“Yeah, bummer about that asshole holed up outside Frederick.”

Derek just hummed noncommittally and nodded, although Tony seemed to be smirking at him like Sebastian had earlier, so he guessed his snooping wasn’t going to go unnoticed today. They settled down talking sports, Derek sitting with a clear view into the kitchen. He told himself he wasn’t waiting for Edgerton to come home, but when he heard Sebastian greet people, his ears always perked up.

After eating some burgers and coleslaw, and helping Rossi set up another round of ribs for later, he rejoined Tony on the patio in his same seat. He was glad he had when he heard Sebastian inside the kitchen say, “You made it!”

The dark-haired man who entered wasn’t quite as tall as Sebastian, although he had more muscle. He had a gun case in one hand, and Sebastian bounced up to him confidently and kissed him hard. Derek could see Sebastian’s hand fisting Edgerton’s hair and pulling so his head was optimal for Sebastian’s kiss. 

It was surprising.

He was expecting Edgerton to be the aggressor; it fit with what he knew of the man and his reputation, even knowing how forward Sebastian could be. But Edgerton just moved into it, and whispered something that made Sebastian snort-laugh and put his head down on Edgerton’s shoulder. Edgerton’s gaze met Derek’s over Sebastian’s head, and Derek had to fight hard to not turn away in embarrassment. It was one thing to be snooping when Edgerton wasn’t there, it was another to be judging the man in his own kitchen.

Edgerton, just held his gaze calmly until Sebastian again tugged his hair and kissed him soundly again.

Finally, Edgerton whispered to Sebastian again, and Sebastian, with obvious reluctance, let him go back further into the house, presumably to the stairs to put his firearms away.

By the time Derek turned back to Tony, Tony was again smirking at him. He said, “I didn’t know you swung that way.”

Derek sputtered. “I don’t! I just wanted to get a feel for this Edgerton guy.”

Tony laughed outright at that, causing Derek to scowl and ask, “What?”

“You thought Sebastian was in over his head with Ian and not the other way around?”

“Well, yeah. You might not know it, but Edgerton has a reputation.”

Now Tony was full on guffawing. Derek scowled harder. Tony said, “No, no, tell me more how I wouldn’t know all about Ian’s reputation and how poor, country Sebastian got sucked into his evil, roguish clutches.”

“You don’t have to make it sound like a Victorian bodice ripper, jeez.”

“Oh, I really do.”

Derek gave Tony the finger, just as Sebastian came out of the kitchen with four fresh beers. He gave one to Derek, and one to Tony before settling himself down in Tony’s lap. Seeing how comfortable Sebastian was with Tony, Derek couldn’t help asking, “I thought you knew Ian?”

Tony smirked at him, getting his laughing under control. “Oh, didn’t I tell you the twist of the poor, country boy seducing the world-weary cop while his evil, roguish lover watched?”

Derek couldn’t have contained himself if he tried. He leaned towards Sebastian and hissed, “You didn’t!”

Both Sebastian and Tony were laughing at him now, and it was all Derek could do to not give them both the finger again. For one of the rare times in his life, Derek felt out of his depth. Sebastian slowly and sensually raked his fingers though Tony’s hair, and said, “Oh, I sure as hell did. Although I don’t know why I have to play country mouse. I’m much too glamorous for that.”

Just then Edgerton came out of the house, and picked up the last free beer. He settled in the chair next to Tony and Sebastian, and didn’t seem put out by their display at all. He just let Sebastian put his feet in his lap and asked, “Any food left?”

Making a quick getaway, Derek said, “We’ve got ribs coming up any time now. Let me go check with Rossi.” He was not up for whatever Sebastian was doing with the both of them. It was just too much for his poor soul to take. He played the field, sure, but he didn’t have threesomes. 

Rossi was just plating the ribs, and by the time Derek made it back with a heaping plate full, a third man had joined them at the table, and Sebastian had moved to his lap, which was blowing Derek’s mind anew, especially since neither Edgerton nor Tony seemed to mind.

They just seemed to accept Sebastian as Sebastian, which Derek guessed was his lesson of the day.

When he put the plate down, Edgerton added some ribs to his plate of potato salad and fruit salad, as Sebastian said, “Derek, I doubt you know my friend Blaine?”

Blaine was a slight fellow, but had a beaming smile and old-fashioned good looks. He said, “Hey!”

Derek, not wanting to ask and risk going further down the rabbit hole, just nodded, and dived into his own ribs. 

Sebastian wiggled in Blaine’s lap, and said, “So, Blaine, apparently you’re happy to see me.”

Blaine laughed, but blushed becomingly. “Actually, it’s my phone? Although it is on vibrate?”

“Ooh, kinky.” This caused Edgerton and Tony to laugh too, but good-naturedly.

Edgerton said, “Better enjoy it, that vibrating phone may be all the action you’ll be getting tonight.”

“Are you cutting me off, Ian?”

“Since I’m the one who’s been up since 3 a.m., yeah, that’s likely. Unless you’re into somnophilia.”

Sebastian grimaced. “Not my kink, no.” 

Derek couldn’t help muttering, “Thank god,” which caused Tony to huff out a laugh, but Sebastian just gave him an arch look.

Deciding to cut his losses, Derek declined more ribs, and got up to say his goodbyes. It was already pushing seven, and he had a dog to get back to. He waved to his table-mates, and Rossi gave him a slap on the back, and then Sebastian was leading him through the house.

Nonchalantly Sebastian said, “I think I blew your mind, sorry,” as he held the front door open for Derek. He looked hesitant for the first time that day.

“No, well, yes, but I think I needed it. I was just afraid you were being taken advantage of instead of what it really was. It’s good to see it’s all your choice.”

“That it is, my friend, that it is. We good?”

Putting a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, Derek said, “Yeah, definitely.” He might never understand Sebastian’s relationships or whatever they were, but he was at least confident Sebastian was the instigator of all of it now. 

“Cool,” Sebastian replied and smiled at him, and Derek smiled back, a bit freer than he had been in the backyard. This seemed to satisfy Sebastian, who gave him a bro-hug, and let him out the door.


End file.
